That's my boy, my Sherlock
by GingerbatchTargaryenGirl
Summary: Mrs Hudson means a lot to Sherlock and John, so when the boys realise that she is in the early stages of Dementia, how will they cope? Sherlock struggles to cope and won't accept the idea of losing Mrs Hudson, as she falls into later stages of the disease and becomes ill, John has to be the strong soldier, and be there for the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've had the idea for a Mrs Hudson story for a while now, so here is chapter 1. There are going to be feels in this story, I'm warning you. Very deep Johnlock feels may come into it, not 100% sure yet. Please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary afternoon at 221B Baker Street, John Watson had settled down in his armchair with the newspaper and a hot cup of tea, while his flat mate and colleague Sherlock Holmes sat at the kitchen table, peering into a microscope at some samples he'd been experimenting with. It had been a slow month for the pair, no exciting cases or running around the streets of London chasing bad guys, a lack of stimulation that had the pair both feeling a bit on edge and bored. John had hidden the gun from Sherlock, so that the wall didn't have to suffer his spontaneous bouts of boredom driven insanity, so Sherlock had picked up some of his old experiments that he'd never got the time to finish, giving John some peace and quiet for the day. John knew that it would not be long however, before he'd have to stop Sherlock from doing something else 'recreational' to cure his boredom. He hoped that his experiments could at least entertain him for the rest of the afternoon. He was soon to be disappointed.

'Bored!' Sherlock moaned loudly form the table.

John sighed. 'Why don't you read a book or something?' John suggested. He heard Sherlock snort in annoyance at Johns question.

'Boring.'

'You could clean up?'

Another snort. 'As if John, that's what I have you and Mrs Hudson for.' He retorted.

John put his newspaper in his lap and folded it over and looked straight at Sherlock.

'Im not your bloody house keeper and neither is Mrs Hudson.' He said.

As if on cue, John heard Mrs Hudson coming up the stairs to their apartment.

'Sherlock!' She yelled as she walked into the room. Sherlock didn't move from his microscope.

'Afternoon Mrs Hudson, would you like a cup of tea?' John asked politely.

'No thank you dear. Sherlock did you take my glasses?' She asked.

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to look at Mrs Hudson.

'Why would you assume that I would take your glasses?' He said calmly, but John could tell from his tone, that he was just as confused about the question as he was.

' I don't know Sherlock probably for one of your little experiments, I never know what you two have got going on up here.' She said. John noticed that she looked flustered, she must have been searching for them for quite a while. Sherlock stood from his chair and walked over to her. He was much taller than she was and looked intimidating as he stood before her, scowling. He reached into her waist pocket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses, holding them up in front of her.

'These glasses?' He asked quizzically.

Mrs Hudson giggled. John raised his eyebrows. Sherlock cocked his head slightly.

'Oh what a bother there they are! Thank you for finding them Sherlock, you're such a good boy.' She said smiling up at him, before she turned and began to walk out of the room. Sherlock was still holding up the glasses. John looked at him, Sherlock looked at John, his brow furrowed.

'Mrs Hudson.' He said simply, his voice a low grumble.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around embarrassed. Sherlock walked over to her, picked up her hands and put the glasses in them. Mrs Hudson laughed in embarrassment, then leaned up and pecked Sherlock's cheek before walking back out the door.

'What would I do without my boys?' She said as she headed down the stairs.

Sherlock continued to stand there in disbelief for a few minutes, looking down the stairs where Mrs Hudson had gone. He eventually turned around and walked over to his couch and flopped down on, perching his hands to his lips as he did so. John had already returned to his newspaper and tea, but Sherlock was troubled by Mrs Hudson's odd behaviour. It was completely out of character for her. Sherlock was worried and wanted to ask Johns opinion as a doctor, but wanted to try and deduce for himself first before asking for help, he was much too proud to let John know he was worrying about something which could be considered trivial, but it was Mrs. Hudson, one of the few people that Sherlock held in high regards and cared for, in his own way.

John could tell Sherlock was thinking about Mrs. Hudson's behaviour and wouldn't talk about it unless he did, so he bought the subject up to try and settle Sherlock down before he got stressed and took it out on something valuable. John's favourite jumper was still a mouldy green colour, even after washing it a million times. Sherlock had decided to test some chemicals on it while John was out getting some groceries, after a stressful conversation Sherlock had recently had with his brother Mycroft.

'That was odd for her, wasn't it?' He said, breaking the silence.

Sherlock mumbled in agreement.

'Maybe we should invite her up for dinner tonight, make sure she's okay.' He suggested. Sherlock shot up at this suggestion and headed down the stairs. John smiled. Sherlock usually tried extremely hard to hide his feelings from him and constantly insisted that emotion and attachments are a waste of time and energy, but when it came to Mrs Hudson Sherlock made it obvious in his own ways how much he cared for his landlady.

**Thanks for reading, if you could leave me a comment and let me know what you think that would be lovely :) xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for your kind reviews on my last chapter! I am sorry that this one is a bit short, but I need to do a bit of research before I get too deep into this one. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

Chapter 2

The three of them sat around the table after finishing their dinner of roast beef and vegetables, John had been surprised that Sherlock had eaten, and assumed he'd only done so to avoid Mrs Hudson fussing over him. It had been a good evening, but John was still feeling a bit concerned about Mrs Hudson. Multiple times throughout the night she had stopped midway through a sentence, completely forgetting what she was talking about. Sherlock had looked to John in confusion, but he didn't want Mrs Hudson to be embarrassed, so he would tentatively change the subject. After a cup of tea, Mrs Hudson gave both her boys a hug and headed downstairs to bed. John wanted to relax bit before bed, as he had work the next morning. Sherlock sat with him in the lounge, staring at John's laptop screen.

"John.' Sherlock broke the silence, which John had been rather enjoying. It was a precious thing these days.

'Yes Sherlock?'

'Do you believe there to be something different about Mrs Hudson?' he asked.

John had been thinking about it all night. He felt guilty, as they hadn't paid much mind to her in the past few weeks, maybe they had missed something?

'I think she's okay Sherlock, she is probably just tired today that's all.' He said.

Sherlock pondered this for a moment, before nodding and returning his attention to the computer screen in front of him. John hoped he was right. He stood up, stretching his back.

'Goodnight Sherlock.' He said, before heading to his room. Sherlock waved him off, not taking his attention from the screen. John sighed, sometimes he wished that Sherlock would understand how easy it was to hurt people, but he knew that Sherlock cared for him in his own way.

* * *

It had been a busy day at work for John, he'd had many patients and he hadn't had time to think about how things were at home. He had just finished an appointment with a patient and was about to have his lunch break, when his mobile started ringing. He looked at it in confusion, the screen read Molly. Why on earth would Molly be calling him now?

'Hello?' He answered.

'Hi John! How are you?' Molly asked.

'I'm fine Molly, is everything okay?'

'John I am sorry to bother you at work, but I've just run into Mrs Hudson down town.' She said.

'Is she okay?' John asked.

'I'm not sure... I was heading out to get some lunch and I saw her walking about, she looked a bit lost. I asked her if she was okay and she shouted at me.'

'What do you mean she shouted at you?' John was starting to get very worried.

'She told me to leave her alone, that she was fine. I don't think she remembered me John.'

'Well you have only met once or twice, so it's possible. Where is she now?'

'I'm not too sure it was about an hour ago, I think she was headed back to Baker Street. I thought I had better tell you, it just seemed a bit odd, she is usually so lovely. I'm sorry it took me so long to call I got busy' she said.

'Okay Molly, thank you for letting me know, I'll call Sherlock and see if she's back home.' John hung up the phone. He grabbed his jacket and was heading out the door when his phone started ringing again. John's heart sank with worry when he saw Sherlock's name on the screen. Sherlock never called if he could text, unless it was an emergency. He fumbled with the screen for the answer button, trying to pull his arms through his jacket at the same time.

'Sherlock what's wrong?' He asked, there had to be something wrong, or he wouldn't call.

'John, it's Mrs Hudson...' Sherlock sounded distressed.

'What about her Sherlock?' He persisted.

'She came home not long ago, when she saw me she got very afraid and told me to leave. She started shouting at me. I didn't know what to do John, I... I don't think she recognises me.' Sherlock's voice cracked.

'Wait there I won't be long.' John said reassuringly. He quickly told Mary what was going on and she insisted that he take the rest of the afternoon off. He felt terrible for having to cancel his appointments, but this was important, something wasn't right with Mrs Hudson.


End file.
